


A Bold Move

by ilmv



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, Groping, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/ilmv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella can't keep her hands to herself in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bold Move

_And then, as the room went black, I was suddenly hyperaware that Edward was sitting less than an inch from me. I was stunned by the unexpected electricity that flowed through me, amazed that it was possible to be more aware of him than I already was. A crazy impulse to reach over and touch him, to stroke his perfect face just once in the darkness, nearly overwhelmed me. - Twilight, Chapter 11_

He glanced over at me and smiled, and I thought maybe he was thinking something similar. Maybe he wanted to touch me... or be touched by me. When he turned his smoldering eyes back to the TV, I gathered my courage and reached under our table and started stroking his knee. He flinched instinctively and glared at me, but I kept at it, slowly moving up his thigh. As I rubbed Edward's leg I became overwhelmed with desire. Edward kept his eyes on the TV, occasionally glancing down at what I was doing. Did he know what I was feeling? Could he feel my heart racing? Did his enhanced senses allow him to feel the ache trembling deep between my thighs? Did vampires get hard? I was about to find out. As my hand neared his crotch he let out a soft moan, which he quickly covered with an embarrassed cough. Mr. Banner glanced over at us and frowned. Just as I was about to touch his most sensitive spot, I felt Edward's cold icy palm on my hand, stopping me from going further. "Bella, no.." he whispered, peeling my hand off his thigh. I was chagrined. "After class? Skip class with me. Please?" I whispered, still feigning to watch the video in front of the class. Mr. Banner once again looked over at us, scowling and clearing his throat loudly. I'd been planning on skipping the horrors of gym class & volleyball anyway. I was going to cut school for the rest of the day and head over to the public library. Suddenly the dull plans I had made were replaced by visions of Edward and I in the dewy meadow, exploring and pleasuring one another...finally. Edward looked over at me with his smoldering topaz eyes. "Yes," he said with a crooked smile, just as the bell rang.


End file.
